


I'm gonna pop some tags

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew's Titty Window, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Thrift Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Based on @ziegenkind's incredible artwork on Tumblr.The Foxes lose their luggage and go to a thrift store.





	I'm gonna pop some tags

One thing was for damn certain, Nicky did not want to be in the shoes of that airport clerk right at this second. He had been in the direct line of Allison’s ire before and it was a place he never wanted to be again.

“What do you mean they lost ALL our luggage?” She was screeching at the terrified employee. He shrank away from her so far he could barely reach the keyboard.

“I’m so so sorry. There was some suspicious activity going on at one of the luggage vehicles and they thought someone was using it to smuggle contraband and so they quarantined an entire car. The state department is going over everything with a fine tooth comb. But there is nothing I can do. It’s all still in Columbia.” The man was practically in tears but he struggled to compose himself and be forceful. “Now, I have a lot of other people to talk to. Your group wasn’t the only one affected by this.”

“Fine.” Allison dismissed him with an icy glare. “But the airline will be hearing from me soon.” She turned on her heel and did her best murder strut back to the group.

“No luggage, no idea when we’ll be able to get it. I guess Rodeo Drive is on me, guys.” Allison shot another glare back at the hapless clerk who was already shrinking back from a truly irate man who was leaning over the counter, face red and spittle flying from his lips.

Nicky looked over and made a mental note of the guy’s name so he could send him flowers or something. It wasn’t the guy’s fault after all. Then he realized what Allison had just said. “Rodeo Drive? No way!” he interrupted.

Allison turned her glare on him and Nicky forced himself to stand his ground. “You’ve got a better idea?”

“In fact, I do. We’re not going to Disneyland in haute couture. We’re going thrifting,” Nicky grinned. Allison looked at him like he had grown another head.

“Thrifting,” Allison pronounced it like it was something dirty, but he could already see some of the other Foxes’ tired faces brightening. 

“Great idea, Nicky,” Renee was already chiming in her support.

“What’s wrong with thrifting?” Neil asked. Andrew rolled his eyes.

Matt and Dan just looked at each other and grinned. Kevin and Aaron exchanged glances and shrugs.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Nicky pleaded. “We’ll give everyone like a $20 limit and then you have fifteen minutes to scatter and find the absolute best outfit ever. And then we vote on who wins.”

“Ugh, fine,” Allison conceded, “but only if we go to Rodeo Drive in our outfits so I can pretty woman the store employees. We’re not spending this whole vacation in thrift store clothing.”

“Deal,” Nicky said, putting his hand out for her to shake.

Nicky was the first one to find his outfit, a rainbow croptop and tight gold pants that were at least three inches too short.

“Oh,” Neil said from behind him. “That was what you meant by best outfit ever.”

Nicky turned to see Neil in a faded gray t-shirt that was about two sizes too big and what he swore were the jeans Neil was wearing when he first started playing for the Foxes. If it weren’t for the scars and the red hair and blue eyes, Nicky could have been staring at Neil from the past.

Neil tugged on the shirt, uncomfortable. “Can I try again?”

“Did you already pay for it?” Nicky asked.

Neil nodded.

“Then nope! No return policy! You’re locked in now!” Nicky crowed in his face. Neil’s face fell and Nicky was about to relent when someone cleared their throat behind them.

“Tada!” Renee said. Nicky turned to see her in a dazzling red sequined dress and over the knee holographic snakeskin boots.

“Oh my god,” Neil said. 

“Oh wait, it gets better.” She ran one hand up her side, reversing the sequins to reveal an equally eye-watering green.

“Yasss!” Nicky shouted.

Matt and Dan popped out of the same change room in matching tracksuits printed all over with pug faces. Neil practically bent over laughing.

Kevin came out in a regular pair of jeans and a red and gold Trojans jersey with Knox printed across the back.

“What is that, Kevin?” Nicky laughed. “Boyfriend material?”

Kevin flushed. “It’s meant to be ironic.”

The attention shifted once again as Aaron walked out. Somehow he had managed to find a set of leather chaps that fit him perfectly and he was wearing them over tight levis with a comically large eagle belt buckle. His blue plaid shirt was topped off with a bolo tie shaped like a camel. “What are you looking at?” he glared. “This was such a stupid idea.” He pulled a black cowboy hat out of the shopping bag with his old clothes and stuck it on his head, daring them to say another word.

Allison sauntered over to them. “I guess this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.” She smoothed her hands over her hips and turned to check out her ass in the nearby mirror. She was wearing a classic pair of high waisted daisy dukes. A sheer black lace tank top was tucked into them. Her lack of bra was apparent and if she wasn’t also wearing a cropped jean jacket over the tank top, her nipples definitely would have been out and proud. “Is that everyone?”

“We’re still waiting for Andrew,” Neil piped up.

“Of course we are.” Allison rolled her eyes. “He probably wants to make an entrance.”

“Time to go,” a voice spoke from behind Nicky. He jumped what felt like three feet in the air and turned to see Andrew.

Silence fell on all the Foxes as they looked at the outfit Andrew had found. Nicky’s first thought was that it had to have been painted on. It was so tight and highlighted every defined muscle. The pants clung to his legs like a second skin and the black sweater left nothing to the imagination. It had a high neck and long sleeves and covered every inch of skin except for a tiny strip at his waistline where it didn’t quite meet his pants, oh, and the freaking boob window that crossed his chest, nipples peeking out when he moved.

No one knew what to say until Neil choked on his saliva and broke the tension. He reached out his hand reflexively, aborting the movement before he actually touched skin. Andrew took a step forward into Neil’s palm and they stood there for a long moment, Neil blushing red with his hand on Andrew’s chest and Andrew glaring at all of them, daring them to comment.

“I think I win,” Andrew said. He casually took Neil’s hand from his chest and entwined their fingers. He stepped closer to Neil and whispered into his ear. Neil’s face went impossibly redder and he had to bury it in Andrew’s shoulder for a second to compose himself.

“Lunch?” Andrew asked, pulling his boyfriend along with their still clasped hands. “I’m starving.”


End file.
